Platinum Nuzlocke: Episode 1
(Previously, on Pokemon Nuzlocke!) Cyrus: Begin the next phase of the plan immediatly. Helios: You mean this is the birthday where I get to skip school for like, ever? Come to think of it... we don't even have schools besides the trainer schools in this universe.... Charon: We have located the 3 lake guardians. (The Pokemon logo appears, with the word "Platinum." In a silver color sliding under it, followed by, "Nuzlocke." in a red, electrified text.) Ghost Nuzleaf: If you couldn't tell... That was the title card! GENERAL DISCLAIMER: This episode contains Bad Puns, Pokemon, obscure references and minimal character development. If you have had history of laughing too much at a bad pun, please contact a doctor before reading this episode. As this may be a sign of Humor Cancer, a deadly disease that greatly affects your sense of humor, making you die alone without any friends. If this does not apply to you, keep calm, and read on. (Helios kicks down the door to Barry's house.) Barry's Mom: The rumors were true! Poke-Terrorists live in this town! Barry! Get the shotgun! (Barry comes downstairs with a gun, and shoots Helios without second thought. The pellets hit Helios, but bounce off and do nothing.) Barry: Oh, it's you Helios, I thought you were a Poke-Terrorist! By the way, how did you survive getting shot? Helios: Because, this is based off a children's game! The writer wouldn't dare have a character death so early! Besides, it's not like we're doing a Nuzlocke or anything! Barry: Dafuq is a Nuzlocke? Helios: I dunno. But it sounds emotionally painful to both the viewer and challenger. Barry: Hah! I'm glad I'm not in one of those! I've got no Poke-Respect for people who kill others pokemon in some Self-Imposed challenge! Helios: Poke-what? Barry: I have no idea.... It's like I have no control over what I'm saying due to some fan-fic writer in the sky typing out our lines and what we're doing! Anyway, Professor Rowan left some of his Pokemon at the lake! We should totally check them out! Helios: Isn't that stealing? Barry: It's not stealing if we put them back! Helios: Barry. You've asked me to do some CRAZY things while we've been friends.... But... Borrowing rare Pokemon that we shouldn't be borrowing is the greatest idea you've ever had! Barry: I know, I'm a genius. (5 Minutes later, at the Verity Lakefront!) (There's a small basket with 3 Pokeballs in it.) Barry: There it is! (Barry runs to the basket, with Helios following.) Helios: Wow, these must be amazing even though I have proof that they would be! (Barry slowly opens the basket while humming the Legend of Zelda Item Fanfare.) (Two Black and White bird-Pokemon attack Barry and Helios) Helios: Oh god! These Starley must have Poke-Rabies! Starley 1: (Foaming at the mouth.) RAWR! POKE-RABIES! Starley 2: Wait, we have Poke-Rabies? I thought we just got a Cappecino from Staryu Bucks... Barry: Yeah! That's as obvious as who won the duel at the end of Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Helios: Yeah, so obvious! Yugi! Barry: (At the same time as Helios.) Jaden! Both: ... Really? Barry: It's obvious Jaden won! Helios: We'll settle this later, we need to fight these Poke-Rabid Starley! (Takes a Pokeball from the basket.) I wonder if there's a Fire Pig... Or a Grass Snake... or a Sea Otter... Thing... Naw, that's stupid, it will never catch on! I probably got the Turtle guy! (Throws Pokeball, and Piplup comes out.) What?! Come on! Piplup: (Looks around.) Where's Rowan? Wait a second... You two must be Poke-Kidnappers! Barry: (Throws his Pokeball, and Turtwig comes out) Turtwig: ERMAHGERD, PIPLUP, WE'VE BEEN CAPTURED BY POKE-KIDNAPPERS! Helios: Shut up! We've been attacked and have no Pokemon! Barry: Yeah! Just let us use you once! Piplup: Fine... (5 Minute battle sequence.) Barry: We beat the Starley! Good job, Sheldon! Turtwig: Sheldon? Barry: Get it? SHELdon? Because you're a turtle? Turtles have shells? Helios: I see what you did there! You're so, punny! Piplup: I'm surrounded by idiots... Category:Platinum Nuzlocke